


Best Path Between Two Points

by deregyu



Series: Tiny and Purple [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deregyu/pseuds/deregyu
Summary: At Veigar's tower, Lulu and Veigar recall how they became friends.
Relationships: Lulu/Veigar (League of Legends)
Series: Tiny and Purple [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558612
Kudos: 9





	1. PROLOG

Boleham town located in the besides Demicia and Noxus, the great nation of the Valoran region. In the center of the town stands a huge tower, named after the town's name. No, from the beginning, the Boleham Tower might had been built first, and the town may have been built around it. The person who built the tower may be named 'Boleham,' and may name the town after the name of the tower. Anyway, let's put aside the trivial question. Now the owner of the tower is not Boleham and its owner had changed frequently. Whoever owns the tower, it was one thing to hurt the villagers. So the villagers were afraid to approach the Boleham Tower a few miles away and sent tribute every month.

One time a notorious black wizard took over the tower, allegedly massacred or enslaved the villagers just because they were annoying. How much did he love money and women, but there were many houses where their cows and daughters were taken by him. However, the nearly 10-year reign of terror suddenly ended. A black creature less than three feets tall wandered around the tower, suddenly driving him out at once with magic that was more powerful than the wizard. Although the owner of the tower was not legally the owner of the village, the villagers visited the tower, wondering who their new owner was, but he rarely appeared.

But did the village become peaceful, it was not. The meadows often burned up in the fire, and when the epidemic began to turn, the villagers thought it was the curse of a new evil sorcerer and feared and cursed his name - Veigar. However, there have also been people who have opposing views. A dark wolf which habitually tormented the villagers was suddenly found dead, and the bandits ran away with the taste of his magic. He drove away the slaves who had been trapped in the tower, saying, "I like myself alone," and never asked for a tribute.

Once, they don't know if Veigar was responsible, but when the wheat field was infested with weeds, villagers had flocked to the Boleham Tower in groups to protest him. Veigar, who first appeared before them, was certainly a scary thing. He smiled horribly in front of angry residents and threatened them with evil magic. Strangely, however, he seemed unaware of the curse and threatened it, also in the end, no one was hurt. It was also ridiculous that a small one was deliberately threatening to look dignified, and seemed to be obedient to the request of the villagers.

This warlock was different from the other wizards that had been bothering them so far, residents felt. Although there have been frequent tit-for-tat meetings since then, the villagers have had all their feelings for Veigar. A few months ago, When Veigar suddenly lost contact, residents stormed the tower and rescued him from his faintness. Some people were also worried about her cover-up in the months since she was released from the hospital.

It was not long ago that Veigar returned to the tower. Rumor has it that he was injured fighting an Void creature in his hometown and had been hospitalized for some time. It felt like something has changed since Veigar returned. Not being an angry look and angry voice, he often fiddled with his cell phone and smiled unidentally at what was so good. The number of fires in the village has decreased significantly, and there has been almost no yelling at the residents. Also, according to someone's testimony, his almost only friend and yordle sorceress, Lulu, has been frequenting the tower lately. Then the villagers gathered their mouths and said,

"Hey, he must have a girlfriend!"


	2. Chapter 2

It seems like I've been to Veigar's house for a long time. First of all, it's the first time since the day we formally promised to date. Knock knock. I knocked the door that is big... or small, I can't sure? The door opened slightly, Veigar, wearing an usual blue robe and a big hat, stuck his head out of the door.

"Lulu, are you here?"  
"Yes! I'm here, Vei-vei!"

When the door opened wide, I ran one step to Veigar and hugged him. We're really dating now, so it's okay, right?

"Huuuuung, Veig is still fluffy today."  
"Uh, Lulu... Stop rubbing my cheeks... It's cold, so come in quickly."

Winter had begun and a cold wind was blowing. Veigar... ...if it's cold, don't just wear a robe, but how nice it's to wear a warm sweater.

What's this smell? I followed the scent to a large kitchen. Veigar was grinding beans into a grinder and making coffee. Hmm... I like the cafe-latte. But Veigar prepared it for me. So I'll enjoy it! We sat face to face at the table, each holding a cup of coffee.

"I guess it's pretty bitter. You can drink it with sugar.”  
"Oh, thank you, Veigar! I'll drink well, but you don't put sugar in it?"  
"Uh? Uh... O- of course! Coffee is better as dark and bitter as my life. Fu hee hee hee."

Apparently, I saw Veigar pouring syrup on his cups while catching a glimpse of me, but I decided to ignore it. Pix said it would be more fun to talk to Veigar, but it's cute to let it go, right?

"Hehehehe, Veigar! It's been a long time since I heard that laugh! Can't you do it one more time?"  
"Whaaaaat? Uh-huh, well... Someday, this Veigar will conquer the Valoran region! FU HEE HEE HEE."  
"Ha ha ha ha ha, Veig! Do you have to say something in front of it?”  
"W- well, a warlock has to say something before he can laugh.”  
"Where did you read that? Anyway, you're cute!"  
"D- don't call me cute! I'm evil!"  
"Oh my God! You've been like this since I first saw you, and you still haven't fixed it? It's time to admit it, Vei-vei!"  
"W- what?"  
"I assure you! You've been as cute as ever since we first met!"  
"Uhhhhhh! S- since we met for the first time?"  
"Yeah, you was cute to sigh with loneliness, and to cry when you got lost running through the woods alone.”  
"I- I didn't cry!!!"  
"Heh... are you sure?"

***

Was it after I went back to Bandle City when I first saw you? Looking for the woods, at Demacia, or Noxus... Anyway, I even got lost somewhere. It was a great luck finding the door to the forest in Bandle City! But I'm surprised no one even knew there was a forest. Anyway, I went camping in the woods with my new friends from Bandle City. We were setting up a tent, eating meat, having fun, and someone was hiding out in the woods not far away. I was curious, so I approached him, and he looked at us and sighed. He must have been very lonely! No? Just listen!

"Are you lonely?"  
"WAHHHhh!!!"

You really didn't even know I was here. I had a sweet purple taste from you surprised. Just like now. Anyway, I asked you anything because I wanted to be close to you.

"Hello? I've never seen you before. Ah! Do you live in the forest, too? My name is Lulu! Nice to meet you~ Oh, it just tasted purple from you! How did you get here? Did you follow us? Wow! Your hat is really big! Can I try it?”  
"D- don't bother me, You don't have to know!”

I was surprised to hear you shout out all of a sudden! Actually, I wasn't surprised, but other friends playing in the back were surprised. And what's so urgent is that you just run away?

"Come on, wait! It's dangerous to run like that!"

You'd be lost running in the woods. Didn't you know that? Anyway, I was worried that you ran away like that, so I went back to the woods after the camping trip and found you. You were very lucky. You were crying all over the street near my house~.

"What's that? You're lost and you're still wandering in the woods when you're running away all of a sudden."  
"Wow, how did you get here...?"  
"Lulu has lived here for thousands of years. Actually, I don't know, but when I went back to Bandle City, they said I was that old! Oh, there's my house here, too! Do you want to come with me?"  
"......Then I owe you a favor."

You were really, really cute to pretend you didn't cry... What? You didn't cry? Ah, yeah, yeah. I'll say yes!

"Oh! Come to think of it, I still don't know your name! When I asked you earlier, you suddenly ran away and I still don't know your name?”  
"Huh. Just because you saved me, that's not why I'll reveal my name to you!"  
"My God! How could you be so rude? Or is it because your name is too dirty? Hehehey! Then I'll call you 'Blacky!'  
"S- shut up! You'd rather know my name than you call me that stupid name. I AM VEIGAR! THE GREAT MASTER OF EVIL who will one day conquer all the nations of the Valoran! Kheheheh!"  
"Hee hee ha ha! You're Veigar? You're such a funny friend, Veig!"  
"Stop laughing! I'm evil. I'M EVIL! And, who's your friend at will?"  
"Well... so Lulu's not your friend?”  
"Of course! The ruler of evil doesn't need a friend!"  
"So, I'll be your first friend?”  
"I told you, you're not a friend!"  
"Pix, why is Veigar so angry? Ah! he must have looked straight at the tulip! Hehehey!"

I really had a lot of questions about you! Why do you call yourself evil? Why do they say you don't need friends? But why did you feel lonely before? Veigar, you said you were never my friend, but I thought you and I had been friends since then. It just takes a while to get to know each other.

I was going to sleep with you because you wanted to be friends, but what made you so serious? ...Hehehehe, I'm just kidding! I wanted to make fun of you, too. But I felt sorry for you, who woke up dozing off in your chair.

I got up earlier than usual because I had a guest at home, but you were already getting ready to get up. You didn't even know the way. What's the rush?

"Now, shall we go to Bandle City?"  
"What, Bandle City? Hey! I have to go to the material world!"  
"Yeah? But you better listen to me. What if you get lost here again? I'll show you how to get to Bandle City from here, so remember it!”

Was it a good thing I took you to the center of Bandle City? I wish you'd told me beforehand. Anyway, I was really nervous back then. Because Tris and all the other friends are hostile to you. Huh? How did I get to know Tris? Well... it's a long story. That's when I first met her when I got lost in the material world! Then I ran away with Tris' cannon, and we got lost. Oh, I know! It was rude to think about it now. But at the end, I and Tris got close, aren't we? Anyway.

"Ve- Veigar?! What brings you back here?! Come here, Lulu! He's dangerous!"  
"Why, why?! Veigar is a good friend!"  
"I don't know how you know Veigar, but that warlock is a villain who threatens the peace of Bandle City!"  
"W- what?! Is that true, Veig?"  
"Ha. Didn't I tell you? I'M THE MASTER OF EVIL!!!"  
"Aaaaaah! Veigar! There's a villain!”  
"What the hell are you doing here? Get the hell out of here!"

Hehe. You were calm, but I was embarrassed and felt unfair.

"W- why are you guys all being so mean to Veigar? Stop it!"  
"Lulu, get out of the way! He'll only hurt you if you cover him up!"  
"Lulu, it's dangerous! Run away quickly!"  
"B- but no one gets hurt or dies-"  
"Stop, stop! Shut up, Lulu,"

...and the streets were smashed into dark matter in no time. 

"Kheheheheheheheheh! If you make fun of me, this is what happens!"  
"...really, Veigar. You're the master of evil?"  
"...what do you mean, Lulu? I told you, I'm evil-"  
"Liar!"  
"W- what?"  
"If you were really the master of evil, you wouldn't only do that much work. You're disqualified! Look! In the end, no one was hurt or killed!"  
"S- shut up! You don't think I can do it?!"

...and you attacked me. Heh, are you sorry? ......Well, Veigar? I didn't mean to ruin the atmosphere. I'm sorry! You don't have to be gloomy, I wasn't really hurt then. And I knew your attack wasn't real. How did I know? You looked really embarrassed.

"Hah, did you see it, Lulu? Are you still gonna tell me I'm not evil?”  
"Look! I wasn't hurt at all! If you really want to prove you're evil, kill me!"  
"W-w-w-w-w- what?!"  
"No, Lulu! What the hell are you going to do? He is Veigar!!!"  
"Hehehehe... you can't do anything after all, Veig. Or... maybe you're weak."  
"If you take the word "weak" out of your mouth one more time, I'll rip off your mouth!”  
“...!”  
"Yes, if you really want to die, I'll gladly do it for you!!!”

To be honest, I was very surprised at the time. You were too sensitive to the word "weak." I thought I could really die. First of all, I used Whimsy to calm you down.

"L- Lulu! You did it! That's great! Catching the Veigar!”  
"Give him over as soon! Let's take this opportunity and see if it's over!"  
"......Ah! Guys, shall I show you one funny thing before that?"  
"L- Lulu? Suddenly what-"  
"Transmogulate!!!"

Hehehehe, I don't know what I was thinking at the time, now. I guess I just wanted to protect you. So I almost fought Tris, but...

"L- Lulu... W- why did you like this? Were you threatened by Veigar?"  
"Well, isn't that weird, Tris? Obviously I'm wrong, but you're trying to cover me up, aren't you? I'd have to agree with you. Veigar is also my precious friend. Now I'll thrown out of here? Don't worry, Tris! I won't be wicked like Veigar. You see! I'm gonna make him back proudly in the City!"

I was really confident at the time. I thought I had a chance to get along with you.

"You, you...! What the hell do you want?! Why are you doing this to me?!" cried Veigar.  
"'What do you want'? What are you talking about, Veigar?" It's about this much between friends!"  
"Hah... do you really think I'm your friend? I saw you for the first time yesterday."  
"What? You're not a friend because you've only seen me for a day? We slept together!"  
"Why is the story running like that?! We didn't sleep together!"  
"Aha! Speaking of which, Veigar! I've got a good idea! I'd like to go to your house, too!"  
"Whaaaaat? Are you serious?”  
"Yes! I'm about to be kicked out of here anyway, shouldn't I?”  
"Ha... you'll regret what happened today."  
"Hee hee hee."

Actually, I wasn't kicked out of Bandle City right away. There's no word, and I guess Tris did something. Then why was I kicked out? Well, how can they kick me out for drawing on the street, playing hide-and-seek with other friends?! ...Ugh. O- of course, that hide-and-seek was turning it into a mushroom, but... Anyway, I kicked out after we met for a while.

"Hey, you..."  
"Call me Lulu!"  
"...L- Lulu. How did you know that I wouldn't kill you?"  
"Well, that's... If you were really going to kill me, wouldn't you have attacked me when you first met me? If you were serious again, you'd have locked me in that strange purple barrier."

Actually, I didn't say one thing. That's when Veigar told me to stop yourself with your eyes? How did I know? Cuz' it tasted purple.

"......So, what are you going to do now?"  
"Hmm?"  
"What the hell did you do that for?! Please. Why are you so kind on me!!!”  
"Oh my gosh, Veigar! How many times do I have to tell you to understand?! I keep telling you, we're friends, man!"  
"Oh, shit. I almost blew an attack on you and killed you. Am I a friend of yours, though?"  
"Well, isn't it okay because I wasn't hurt in the end?"  
"Oh, Jeez."  
"And then, if I leave Veigar, you'll be alone again.”  
"Well, it doesn't really matter!" I've always been alone!"  
"So you're not lonely?”  
"Of course! Even death shakes in front of me! I can't be lonely."  
"Then why did you sigh when you saw us yesterday?”  
"W- what? It's... it's..."  
"If you lie, you won't be the true master of evil, Vei-vei!"  
"When did I?! I- I can explain!"

...T- that wasn't just part of the joke?! It was because Veigar wanted yourself to hide your true feelings...

"...You. Someday you'll be sorely sorry you helped me. Do you really want to be kicked out of Bandle City like me?"  
"However, sharing my friend's pain is a real friend!"  
"Oh please. Don't try to be close to me anymore. I'm only poisonous to you."  
"...Now I get it!"  
"W- what?"  
"The reason why Veig is trying to be a loner."  
"I told you. I have to be evil!"  
"Well, a more fundamental reason!"  
"Ugh, he, that's it..." Veigar couldn't answer easily.  
"Veigar. You're afraid of the people around you suffering, aren't you?"  
“......”  
"Uhm, then why do you try to bully people around? I think we should hear about that from you."  
"Well, why do I have to say that in my mouth?”  
"I'll tell you that if I do so, you'll break my mouth.”  
"I'll dare you."  
"Maybe you'll regret it.”  
"I don't care."  
"...You fear that your weakness will put the people around you at risk-"

Shouldn't I have said the last word? You were so upset about that.

"...That, that's all. That's the end of the joke. Now get the hell out of here. Don't come back."  
“.....Don't be stupid, Veig. You're never weak. I assure you. Everyone is shaking with fear because of your strength.”  
"Don't make me miserable."  
"Don't worry. I'll help you by the side!”  
"...Because I'm your friend?"  
"Yeah. I like you, Veigar."

When I spoke to you holding your hands, I thought you and I could finally get along. But, well, it was just my mistake.

"...Ha, that's enough. You're just making fun of me completely now. Okay, fuck off! I warned you, don't ever come back here again."

What went wrong? Did I make a slip of the tongue? Do you think the word "weak" had left a big scar on you? I still feel sorry for that. I should have apologized properly at the time, but I was so embarrassed that I couldn't...

I had no choice but to go home. Can I get to know Veigar? I'm going to go to Veigar's tomorrow and apologize. I thought so and went back to your house the next day.

"Knock knock. Veigar? Are you in there?"  
"...What else are you doing here?”  
"I was so sorry yesterday. Heheheh, I had to watch my words..."  
"...What the hell are you talking about? You were here 15 days ago.”

I didn't noticed that the material world was moving faster. What I'm sure I came back in a day, but for you I've been here in 15 days.

"Well, I see... By the way, will you accept my apology?”  
"I told you. Don't come back here.”  
"Hehehehehe. I'm sorry. Instead, I'll hang out with you all day! Then what do you want to do today? Solitaire? The tower is big, so you can play hide-and-seek..."  
"Shut up, shut up! Who are you playing with? I'm not your friend, I don't need a friend! I was studying magic. I'm busy, so get out of here!"

The tower's door closed with a thud. Veigar, you don't like me? Why are you trying to push me away even though you're lonely inside? You think you're that weak? I wanted to take your hands and pour out questions right now, but I didn't dare. All I have to do is wait for you to open your own door. I didn't say this, but from that day on, I didn't go back to the forest, I built a house out of wood near the tower, and I slept there. If I go home, I could see you every day, but you could see me only twice a month.

Since then, I've been knocking on this tower's door every day. I was soon kicked out, but I believed I'd want to be close to you one day. It's been a month? Well, it's a short time for yordles like us, but then you didn't just kick me out. 

"Hah... aren't you tired of it?”  
"Wow! Finally Veigar spoke to me!"  
"......What's the matter?"  
"Oh my gosh, Veigar! You're always busy. So when do you want to play? Especially since I'm going to play with you today, so dare it!"  
"No! I'm busy now!"  
"Busy again?! Why are you always busy? Is it magic again? How many days have you been studying magic? Or you just don't want to play with me, do you?”  
"N- no!"”  
"Then, show me what that fine magic is!”

Bang! With the sound, you used magic on me. I didn't know what magic was, but it was loud and unresponsive.

"...(*sighed*) I failed again." You sighed unbecomingly.  
"Uh? What is it? Is this all you've done in a month?”  
"I- I can't do all the magic well..."  
"Well, if it doesn't work out, maybe I can help you..."  
"You even don't know what-"

You spoke as if you were going to argue with me, but then stopped, and you stared at me with a wry stare.

"...Then, Can you teach me your fairy magic?”

A month's wait must have paid off. You finally gave me a chance to be friends! I wanted to make sure of this opportunity, so I hid my elated heart and made a straight face as I could.

"With the bare mouth?"  
"...Uh, that's..."

You should have seen your face surprised at my sudden straightening, Keheheh.

"...Uh, how much do you want? I have enough money..."  
"No money, and you'll be staying with me for a day."  
"What, what? "  
"Fairy magic, aren't you going to learn it? I don't know how you're trying to use it, but your research wouldn't be successful if it wasn't for me."  
"Uhhhhh..."

You poked out your mouth and finally surrendered. Well, so where did we go then? ...N- no! I just couldn't remember everything because I walked around so much. Well, I mean... Wait a minute!


	3. Chapter 3

...You still don't remember? Keheheheh. Living thousand years, you've had dementia- Aw! It hurts! It hurts! ...I was joking, sorry... Well, anyway. I'll go on. Maybe you'll remember it when you hear it, right?

Well, you wanted to go around the material world, but I didn't know because I didn't go around. So, where do we can go, we have to go to Bandle City. Back then, I was desperate to catch myself in Bandle City, but... Lulu, you're so stubborn, aren't you? All I could do was persuade you not to go to the city center.

"Hey, hey...! Why are you running so fast? And let go of this hand.”  
"Oh, Veigar? Why are you so hard to run? Well, you're always stuck in a tower, just like a magic study!"  
"A- are you serious?!"”  
"What? Or is it because your legs are short? Hehehe!"  
"Urrrgh..."  
"Come on, then I'll show you the fae magic!"  
"...Here? I'm sure it'll stand out.”  
"Well, if you get caught, you can run away! Veigar runs on so hoppy feet, I'll transform and hide you!"

There you demonstrated the fae magic. Mysterious magic that does not seem to belong to this world. Fairy magic completely disregards the laws of physics, completely opposite to my celestial magic that applied the principles of the universe. If only I could learn it...

Watching the brick walls turn into piles of fallen leaves and the clouds turn into your graffiti, a good idea came to me. With the magic of you and me, nothing to be afraid of in Bandle City!

"Lulu, why don't you do this?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Your fairy magic and my dark magic. With these two, nothing can stop us. Once evil... Why don't you play a prank?"  
"What pranks? What jokes Veig plays, that must be fun!"

Of course it wasn't a joke on my part, but I thought I'd tell you it was a joke.

"With this... with the yordles that have been looking down on me... and, Teemo that annoying badger.. Kehehe!!!”  
"Vei-vei, what's so funny? I want to laugh with you!"

_* it'll be updated soon *_


	4. Best Path Between Two Points

"What kind of people are there in the town, Veig?”  
"What? Why all of a sudden?"  
"I'm so curious! What do they do? Wizards? Are they getting along with Vei-vei?”  
"Well, it's just a bunch of useless guys. The incompetent ones who can't do anything without the help of this VEIGAR!"  
"Heheheheh, Vieg. But you're still trying to help, so you're thinking about it, right?”  
"W- what?! Ugh, no! You see! I'll make them feel betrayed by my evil magic!"  
"Hahaha! Veigar! Then come with me to the town!"  
"What? Not today! I'm really busy.”  
"I'm not falling for it anymore! Don't say anything. Come quickly."  
"Ahhhhh, save me!!! Why are you so strong?!”

Not knowing the way, Lulu dragged the hem of Veigar and headed to the town of Boleham. Veigar was forced to take the lead with Lulu. Residents were surprised when they saw Veigar coming to town. This was because a warlock who seemed to not come to the village without being moved inside the tower, appeared with a woman. It wasn't that no one was welcoming Veigar's sudden visit, but most villagers stood around him, wary of him.

"H- hey, what have you come here for?" one of the crowd shook and dared to defy Veigar.  
"...What's going on here? I didn't do anything today-"  
"Hello, everyone! I'm Lulu! This is my fairy friend, Pix! Nice to meet you~!" Lulu stepped in.

The villagers were embarrassed by Lulu's sudden greetings, but they were soon able to relax because of Lulu's affinity. Lulu presented mysterious magic for the residents, and soon became close to them. Veigar was a long way off, glancing at Lulu while impressing. Lulu, who saw Veigar alone, held his hand again and took it to the village people.

"Then Lulu is a yordle?" asked a kid to Lulu, who was playing with Pix.  
"Yes! Lulu is from a mysterious world called Bandle City!"  
"So Mr. Veigar is yordle, too?’ the little girl asked innocently.  
"Oh? That's righ-"  
"Lu, Lulu?" Veigar interrupted, apparently displeased. Lulu did not see Veigar's hardened face.  
"You guys are afraid of Veig, but that's because you don't know what a cute friend he is! It's all because you're wearing that big hat over your head! Hold on a second, Veigar!"  
"W- wait-"

Veigar tried to stop Lulu in a hurry, but it was too late. The wind from Lulu's magic dropped Veigar's hat on the ground. In fact, it was the first time Lulu saw Veigar taken off his hat. Several times before, Lulu had told Veigar to take off his hat, but Veigar refused to do so until the end. Normally, Lulu was very curious about Veigar's appearance with his hat off, but now she doesn't seem to be in a position to look at it closely.

Veigar was all black and fluffy, with a typical yordle face. His ears were as long as rabbits unlike any other yordles. He was neither ashamed nor flushed with anger at Lulu, who had unwittingly stripped his hat without his consent. In the eyes of those around him, his face had turned pale. Realizing that something was wrong, Lulu looked at Veigar.

"Ve- Veigar...? You're okay-"  
"D- DON'T LOOK AT ME!!!"

Before Lulu could finish talking, Veigar screamed, and soon pulled on his hat and ran away from the crowd. Lulu ran after him in embarrassment. It was not until people were out of sight that Veigar stopped.

"Are you all right, Veigar? Running away all of a sudden..."  
"YOU!!! Do you have any idea what you've done?" Veigar's face was red-hot with anger.  
"Well, that's... People are afraid of you, so I wanna they not to be afraid..."  
"Do you know how easy people look at yordle?! If you look down like this, then 'such thing' will happen again!!!" Veigar screamed, but his body fluttered in fear.  
"I, I didn't know. I'm sorry......" Lulu almost cried.  
"......That's enough. Now get out of my sight! Don't come back again." Veigar soon turned cold and warned.  
"......" Lulu sniffed.  
"GET OUT NOW!!! I can't stand looking at you anymore, your face that keeps bothering me!!!" Veigar screamed in a diabolical roar.  
"...That's right. I've been hurting you all along. I'm sorry, Veigar. I won't come from now on, just like you said."

While Veigar, who was struck by a low, dry voice that was not like her, looked back and looked back, but it was only after one of the hills left and disappeared.

"...Lulu?"

Veigar looked around, but neither Lulu, he didn't even see flying Pix. Veigar stood alone, and he just went home.

"It's ruined, It's ruined!!! Veigar must hate me!!! He'll hate me!!!" shouted Lulu.  
"Lulu, it was just an accident. It's not your fault." Pix appeased Lulu.  
"...Pix. I was trying to help Veigar. But now that I think about it, I don't think I've ever really helped Veigar.”  
“......”  
"It was from the beginning, didn't it? Every time, Veigar was in trouble because of me. If it wasn't for me, Veigar wouldn't have suffered so much, right?"  
"Lulu."  
"I should have apology him... but I can't see Veigar's face anymore." Lulu sobbed.  
"Don't worry. You know Veigar isn't such a bad guy. Over time, Veigar’s mind will also be relaxed." Pix consoled the crying Lulu. After crying for a long time, Lulu fell asleep with exhaustion.

The daily sound of knocking had been absent for days. Every time he broke up with Lulu, Veigar said, "Don't come back again!" and, nevertheless she came back, he wasn't really thinking.

"It's weird, she can't not come..."

Veigar was waiting for Lulu, so he put aside his magic research and sat in front of the porch waiting for Lulu to come. Finally someone banged on the door. When the door opened in astonishment, and there were the gangsters who had come to hunt that tiny yordle. The irritated Veigar blew up the meteorite without much difficulty, leaving them with no dust. Things are not going on well...

"T- this is all because Lulu took my hat off at will!" he yelled, but Veigar was still alone.

A few months later it became a snowy winter. Veigar was locked up in a tower and doing magic research as usual. But he couldn't concentrate properly. In the meantime, Lulu never came.

"I feel lonely? That's outrageous! That can't be! I am the master of evil who makes even death tremble! So..."

Veigar couldn't fool herself. Surely Lulu's absence has left Veigar feeling lonely.

"Damn it. She'd ruined everything.”

Veigar didn't like fussing Lulu, but frankly, he liked her. Looking at her always cheerful self, Veigar used to feel somehow at a corner of his mind.

"...Why isn't this idiot coming like this?"

It was snowing heavily outside.

"...Of course? Because I said to her at mad. I'm sure Lulu hates me...”

Veigar leaned against the window and sighed heavily. A sigh flew in white smoke.

***

I hate to admit it, but I really miss Lulu. I want to hear your voice again. Can I see you again if this winter is over and spring comes? How much do I have to long for you like snow piles up on the ground until the spring days come? Like a tiny dust that floats in the air, if the flying snow is me, I could've reached you a little faster-

"Why didn't I think of this? I could go to you first. I don't want to wait for you to be around the corner anymore, Lulu..."

_"The best path between two points is upside-down, between, then inside-out and round again."_  
_"What the hell does that mean?"_  
_"Oh my gosh. To connect the two points, just flip the paper over and stick the dots together!"_

### Wrong Santa

"Lulu, are you all right? You look a little sick these days," Tristana asked Lulu.  
"...Huh? I'm just fine!" replied Lulu, flatteringly.

It was snowing in the soul world, too. Yordles were having a snowball fight or making a snowman. Lulu went to Vandle City every day to hang out with Tristana and other yordles.

"Well, Lulu. Where were you until a few days ago?" Teemo asked.  
‘Oh, she must have seen Veigar!’ Tristana answered casually.  
"Uh? ...Ahaha. That's right, I did," Lulu was a little embarrassed, but she didn't show.

It was snowing in the woods where Lulu lived. When she returned home, Lulu sat down at the door with a plop. Lulu, too, missed Veigar very much, but couldn't even think of going to see him again. Lulu was afraid of suffering Veigar because of her. So Lulu was unusually depressed when she was alone.

Lulu, who was sitting at the door for a long time, woke up from a nod of sleepily. The dawn was passing by. The snow was gradually fading away. Lulu, who was about to enter the house, stopped when she heard the distant bell. Looking up into the sky, something red was running in the air.

"Santa! Look, Pix, I was right? Veig always teased me that there's no such thing as Santa..."

As if made of snow, a white Rudolph was pulling a wooden sled. Lulu, who saw Santa getting closer, was filled up by anticipation. Then an unexpected accident happened. The glorious golden sun of the Bandle forest. Poor snow-created Rudolph melted away in the warm energy of the sun. Santa must have chosen the wrong time at the wrong time of day.

Soon the sled plunged briskly into the grass. Soon the sled was smashed, but fortunately Santa didn't seem to be hurt because the snow on the ground didn't melt you.

"Me- Merry Christmas..."

Dragging along a bundle of rolled gifts, Santa Veigar walked to Lulu in a cringe. Beard... so the toy beards were already about to fall when he fell.

"Eh, this. It's a gift for you."

Veigar gave Lulu a Santa-shaped cookie. Lulu was staring at Veigar without a response. Did I still make Lulu angry? Looking at Lulu, who doesn't receive cookies, Veigar was stunned. Veigar couldn't help but be surprised to see the tears trickling down from Lulu's eyes. Am I really wrong? Did I mess things up more?!

"I- I'm sorry, Lulu! That's... uh, I mean..."

Santa beard finally fell when Lulu ran to Veigar and hugged him.

"HWAAANG!!! Veig, I missed you soooo much!" Lulu sobbed, holding Veigar as tightly as he could break.  
"Me... me too." Veigar turned his head to his side, vaguely speaking.

"(*sob*), Veig... I'm so sorry......." Lulu unfastened her arm and took Veigar's two hands.  
"M- me too... I'm sorry I was angry......" but Veigar couldn't see Lulu's eyes properly.  
"...Well, Veig."  
"Hmm?"  
"You've become soft. You've become fatter! Hehehehey!" Who said that Lulu did cry? She was actually laughing!  
"Oh, no! It's fur. IT"S FUR I SAID!!!" cried Veigar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I quoted the lyrics of BTS' song **Spring Day**.
> 
> [ (English Trans) ](https://www.billboard.com/articles/columns/k-town/8053973/bts-spring-day-lyrics-english-translation)


End file.
